Le Corbeau
by BabooBremond
Summary: OS SQW Day 5, Enchanted Forest. Pour son dix huitieme anniversaire, les parents d'Emma organisent un grand bal ou une mysterieuse femme vient danser avec elle. mais que se passe t'il lorsque un simple contact reveille des sentiments profond entre les deux femmes ? OS


**Coucou ! Encore un OS pour la SQW ! Cettre fois un AU Enchanted Forest. Et mon dernier de la semaine puisque le theme de demain j'en ferai peut etre une fic, et que le reste ce sera des publication en anglais.**

 **Donc voilà. En esperant que ça vous plaise, on se retrouve en bas :) !**

* * *

18 ans.

Il y as 18, la reine Snow White avait accouchée d'une petite fille, la petite Emma qui avait fait la joie et la fierté de ses parents.

Il y as 18 ans, l'Evil Queen était bannie. Une barrière magique avait été élevée autour du Royaume des Charming, alimenté par deux magies : la magie du TL des Charming que les fées avait réussi à utiliser, et la magie des fées elle même. Regina n'avait jamais pu franchir cette barrière.

Depuis 18 ans, personne n'avait entendu parler de l'Evil Queen, et tout le monde la pensait morte, ou pensait qu'elle aurait tourné la page.

Et aujourd'hui, il serait temps de découvrir si ce qu'ils pensaient était vrai.

Pour l'anniversaire d'Emma, ses parents avaient décidé de donner un grand bal, invitant des ambassadeur de tout les royaumes, de touts les pays. Et pour fêter la majorité de leurs petite fille, David et Snow-White avaient décidé de faire un pas en avant : la barrière serait détruite.

L'Evil Queen pourrait à nouveau venir, mais elle n'était plus un danger... Emma avait sa magie aussi, mais de toute façon, l'Evil Queen était morte. Il n'y avait plus rien à craindre...

Et c'était l'optique dans lequel tout le monde célébrait ce soir. C'était un jour de fête. Pour Emma, pour se parents, et pour tout le peuple. Aujourd'hui, ils tournaient la page et commençaient un nouveau chapitre.

Et c'est tout à fait ce qu'Emma ressenti en passant les porte de la salle de bal. Tout le monde l'applaudissait, mais même elle qui n'aimait pas ce genre de soirée se rendait que ce soir, c'était plus.

Donc elle se plia au jeu des valses et des danses à répétitions. Au jeu des compliments vide de sens. Au jeu des fils de diplomate qui la draguèrent toute la soirée. Au jeu de faire la belle, faire plaisir à ses parents. Mais au moins, pour une fois, elle avait pu choisir sa robe.

Pour son anniversaire, elle avait décidé avec ses parents de faire un bal à thème. Chaque personne devait porter un costume, une robe et un masque rappelant un animal. Tout au fond de la salle, un homme imposant avait choisi un ours, et sa compagne fine portait une robe aux couleurs flamboyantes, un blanc épuré et orange vif, rappelant la fourrure d'un renard en été.

Snow-White, la mère d'Emma, avait choisi la mésange, et portait une robe d'apparence très douce, bleu clair, jaune pâle, blanche, et noire. David, toujours près d'elle, avait choisi un costume plus sombre, et incarnait un superbe aigle. Son costume était dans les tons marron, tranché d'un peu de blanc.

Et Emma était un cygne majestueux. Elle portait une robe longue, immaculée. Le bustier était cousue de plume blanche, reflétant la lumière qui arrivait et lui donnant l'air de scintiller. Sur ses hanche, une ceinture rehaussée de diamant marquait la séparation, et soulignait sa taille fine. Et la longue jupe tombait jusqu'à ses cheville, et chatoyait quand elle marchait, les divers tissus utilisés brillants dans les lumières de la salle. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés dans un chignon compliqué, ne laissant que quelques mèches pour encadrer son visage.

Elle était l'image de l'innocence, de la pureté, de la douceur et la candeur. Un parfait contraste avec la femme qui venait de passer les portes.

Sa peau était bronzée, là ou celle d'Emma était blanche. Ses long cheveux noirs cascadaient sur ses épaules, et tout son être, toute sa personne, tout en elle respirait la sensualité. Sa robe noire était longue, mais toute ressemblance avec celle de la princesse s'arrêtait là. Celle ci était moulante, montrant chacun de ses mouvements, soulignant chacune de ses courbes.

Le bustier d'Emma était modeste, dévoilant tout juste la naissance de sa poitrine. Mais cette femme... De toute évidence, elle assumait son corps, pas comme la princesse qui était timide. La robe noire montrait un décolleté plongeant, le genre de découpe vertigineuse qui fait tourner la tête à tout les hommes. Et pour parfaire le tableau de cette robe sombre, elle portait sur le visage un masque de plume couvrant son front et le haut de ses joue, ne laissant voir que ses yeux.

Dès le moment ou elle posa son regard sur elle, Emma se sentit hypnotisée. Elle voulait aller la voir lui parler, mais le jeune homme à son bras à ce moment là l'en empêcha.

 **-Milady, si je puis vous offrir cette danse...**

 **-Avec plaisir, Prince Killian.**

Il était charmeur, il fallait lui reconnaitre ça. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que son costume était censé représenter, mais sa veste bleu lui allait comme un gant. Néanmoins, elle sentait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui. Comme si son sourire éclatant et ses yeux verts cachaient un personnages bien plus sombre, un personnage qu'elle ne voulait pas apprendre à connaitre.

Pendant que le jeune homme la faisait tournoyer sur la piste son regard se posa une nouvelle sur la femme en noire. Celle lui lança un regard narquois, comme si elle pouvait sentir son ennui...

La danse se termina enfin, bien trop longue au gout d'Emma qui se mordit la langue pour ne pas repousser le prince. C'était un soir de fête pour se parents et tout le pays, elle ne pouvait pas gâcher ça.

 **-Peut être accepteriez vous de m'offrir une seconde, votre Majesté ?**

 **-Maintenant ?** laissa t'elle échapper avant de pouvoir retenir les mots.

 **-Eh bien, oui, maintenant...**

 **-Je crois que ce que la princesse voulait dire, c'est non merci...** lâcha une voix derrière Emma.

C'était elle. Elle savait que c'était elle. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais entendu, elle savait que cette voix ne pouvait qu'être celle de cette femme. Elle sentit son souffle chaud dans sa nuque, et n'osa pas se retourner.

 **-Je suis sure que la princesse peut parler pour elle** , répondit amèrement Killian.

 **-Et bien laissons la choisir** , susurra l'autre femme dans une ronronnement qui fit frémir Emma. **M'accorderiez cette danse, Princesse ?**

Si elle acceptait, le prince allait probable être vexé et feindre l'incident diplomatique. Si elle refusait, il serait satisfait... mais pas elle... Elle avait envie de cette danse avec l'autre femme, envie de lui parler, ne serait ce que d'avoir un nom... Quelque chose chez elle l'intriguait, la captivait.

 **-Alors, Princesse, que décidez vous ?** murmura t'elle.

Et juste comme ça, sa décision était prise. Il fallait qu'elle sache qui était cette femme à la voix de velours.

 **-Je suis désolée,** Prince Killian, s'inclina t'elle **. Mais je me dois d'être disponible pour** _ **chaque**_ **invité ce soir...**

Avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres peintes, l'autre femme prit l'une des mains gantée d'Emma et la mena au centre de la piste où elle la prit par la hanche.

 **-Qui êtes vous ?** demanda la princesse.

 **-Ce soir, je suis juste le Corbeau...**

 **-Et demain matin, qui serais vous ?**

 **-Vous êtes très curieuse, Princesse** , sourit la femme.

 **-Et vous très mystérieuse, Corbeau...**

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire amusé. Elles ne prêtaient plus attention au reste des personnes présentes qui les regardaient étrangement, intrigués par leur proximité, les regards qu'elles se lançaient et leur air complice.

Elles tournoyèrent ainsi un long moment, les couples de danseurs se formant et se séparant à leurs coté, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, la brune ne décide de ramener la princesse vers le buffet, sortant de la piste.

 **-Joyeux anniversaire, Princesse,** souffla t'elle à son oreille.

Et dans un dernier mouvement, un geste d'adieux, elle leva la main pour remettre en place une mèche de cheveux de la blonde qui s'était échappée pendant qu'elles dansaient. Ce faisant, le bout de ses doigts toucha la peau de la joue de la jeune femme, réveillant bien des sensations entre elles.

C'était nouveau en même temps comme si ça avait toujours été là. Elles sentirent leurs magie s'étirer, tentant de se rejoindre, comme si elles étaient promise l'une à l'autre. Leurs cœurs se mirent à battre plus vite et leurs souffle se coupa. Mais Emma ne reconnut pas ce sentiment, elle ne l'avait lu nulle part, contrairement à l'autre femme.

Celle ci fut prise de peur. Emma Swan... Ce n'était pas possible. Elle était venu ici ce soir juste pour voir si les choses avaient changé... En dix huit ans, Regina avait en effet tourné la page sur sa soif de vengeance, mais pas au point de vouloir faire partie de la vie de Snow White, de sa famille, à nouveau... Pourtant c'était bien ce que sa magie lui indiquait...

Elle avait lu ce sentiment, avait entendu parler de cette sensation, mais n'avait jamais imaginé que sa pouvait être si fort. La simple caresse de la joue d'Emma avaient déclenché tout ça, avait réveillé et mis en alerte tout son corps. Même ses pensées s'en trouvaient changées. Elle pouvait se sentir espérer, là ou avant il n'y avait que cynisme...

Mais Emma Swan... Ce n'était pas possible. Faisant volte face, elle fit demi tout et planta là la princesse encore choquée de ce qui venait de se passer. Inconsciente des regard qui se posaient sur elle, elle passa une main sur sa joue, la ou les doigts de la brune l'avait effleuré, et sourit.

Elle ne savait ce qu'était ce sentiment, pourquoi un simple contact lui avait fait un tel effet, ni pourquoi sa magie était si éveillée tout à coup, mais elle voulait plus. Elle voulait plus de cette sensation enivrante qui lui faisait tournait la tête.

Sous les yeux étonnés de ses parents et des invités, elle franchit les portes quelques secondes après la brune, espérant la rattraper dans un couloir.

 **-Attendez !** cria t'elle. **Revenez !**

Dans un reflexe, elle tendit le bras en avant, et ne fit pas exprès de lancer sa magie.

L'inconnue se figea un instant, prise dans l'étreinte de la magie blanche de la princesse, avant de se débattre et de briser le sort d'un mouvement de poignet. Mais les quelques secondes d'hésitation avaient suffit à la princesse pour la rattraper et lui saisir la main, l'empêchant de fuir à nouveau.

 **-Pourquoi êtes vous partie comme ça ?** l'interrogea la princesse.

La brune chercha une échappatoire, regardant de tout les cotés mais ne vit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire du mal à la blonde, donc elle resta simplement là, silencieuse.

 **-Parlez moi !**

Elle pouvait sentir la colère de la blonde à travers leurs lien encore récent. Elle pouvait sentir sa colère, son incompréhension, mais aussi à quelle point toute ces sensations nouvelles l'enivraient et l'intriguaient.

Elle posa les yeux sur la main d'Emma agrippant encore la sienne et vit avec leurs deux magie tournoyer. La sienne, violette, et celle de la princesse, blanche. Les deux volutes se retrouvaient autour de leurs mains, puis se séparaient, se retrouvant quelques secondes plus tard.

 **-Que... Qu'est ce que c'est ?** demanda Emma lorsqu'elle observa le phénomène à son tour.

 **-C'est ce qu'on vos parents, Princesse** , finit par soupirer la brune après plusieurs secondes de silence.

 **-Ce qu'ont mes... Vous voulez dire... le Véritable Amour ?**

Le brune hocha la tête en silence, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cela lui arrivait à elle... Apres avoir passé tant d'année à haïr Snow White pour la mort de Daniel, celle ci était la mère de son True Love... C'était insensé...

 **-Qui êtes vous**? lui demanda une nouvelle fois la blonde. **Je... Je peux sentir votre incrédulité et votre espoir mais aussi votre colère, votre tristesse... Je ne comprends pas... De plus, vous avez de la magie. Les personne ayant de la magie sont rare par ici, et je connais chacune d'entre elles... Qui êtes vous ?**

La brune lança un dernier regard sur leurs mains jointes avant de retirer la sienne et d'enlever le masque qui recouvrait une partie de son visage. Ca y est, c'était maintenant. Maintenant qu'Emma allait la reconnaitre et probablement donner l'alerte à tout le château, l'obligeant à fuir...

 **-Regina...** souffla la princesse. **Je... Tout le monde vous pensait morte...**

 **-Comme vous le voyez, ce n'est pas le cas...**

 **-Qu'est ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ?**

Son ton était sur la défensive. Elle se méfiait maintenant de la brune et celle ci retint un soupir de déception. Elle s'y était attendu, c'est pour ça qu'elle était partie à l'origine...

 **-Je voulais voir si les choses avaient changé... Je ne suis pas venu ici depuis dix huit ans...**

 **-C'est tout ?**

 **-Je ne suis pas venue pour une attaque surprise ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre,** railla la sorcière en roulant des yeux. **D'autant plus que de toute façon, c'est un échec si ça avait été le cas...**

 **-Pourquoi avoir dansé avec moi ?**

 **-Vous êtes toujours aussi curieuse ?**

 **-En fait, oui. Répondez.**

 **-Je ne sais pas, d'accord ? Ce prince avait juste l'air de vous ennuyer. Puis c'est votre anniversaire, autant vous saluer, non ? J'étais loin de penser que...**

 **-Que vous étiez mon Véritable amour...**

 **-Oui...**

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, Emma l'air toujours surprise de cette nouvelle, et Regina l'air abattue. De toute les personnes, il avait fallu que son Veritable Amour soit la fille de son ennemie jurée, que ce soit une personne qui ne pourrait jamais l'aimer... Sa vie était elle vraiment faite pour être accompagnée de malchance ?

Voyant que la blonde ne disait plus rien, la brune lui tourna le dos pour s'éloigner, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de rester ici. mais elle n'eut le temps de ne faire que quelques pas avant que la blonde ne la rattrape, l'obligeant à se retourner. A peine s'étaient elles retrouvées face à face, que la blonde déposait un baiser sur sa bouche.

Et au premier contact de leurs lèvres, Regina se sut perdue. Elle avait vu la vague de magie s'échapper de leur corps et savait que tout le monde ne tarderait pas à arriver, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier. Elle sentit la blonde sourire contre elle et ne put retenir un sourire à son tour.

Audacieuse, Emma lui mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce que Regina ne cède et les deux femmes s'embrassèrent fiévreusement, se laissant totalement aller à ce lien encore récent entre elles et qui semblait ne jamais en avoir assez.

 **-Emma ?!**

Derrière elles, Snow White les regardait, la bouche ouverte, choquée de la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister et d'autant plus lorsqu'elle finit par voir clairement le visage de Regina.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas** , chuchota Emma à l'oreille de sa compagne, **la faisant frissonner. Je m'occupe d'elle.**

* * *

 **Voilà voilà... C'est tout pour aujourd'hui :) et pour cette semaine. Je vais pouvoir reprendre l'écriture de ma fic ^^**

 **Laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :) !**


End file.
